Anime Clash: Universal War
by ZanJoyner614
Summary: Warriors from many different universes appear in the shinobi world. Ninja's must ally themselves with demons, soul reapers, SOLDIERs, and more, to help end this universal war.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**_It seemed like an ordinary day for him. Unknowingly, that this marked the beginning of a series of events to unfold._**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in the Leaf Village. By the Academy were Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. They was talking and reminiscing about the past when they were younger on their way to Lady Tsunade's office in the Hokage Mansion.

"Yeah, and remember that time when you fell down the waterfall chasing after the cat?" said Sakura.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't had fell if Sasuke kept a tight grip on the cat!" exclaimed Naruto. "He kept whining saying 'c'mon guys… stop goofing around and let's get out of here, it's boring'" imitating Sasuke with a dull expression. When Sasuke's name had reached to her ears, Sakura looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Naruto looked back, seeing the surprised expression, and knew right away that he said something wrong.

"Hey Sakura…are you okay?" Naruto asked while going over to comfort her.

"Oh… it's okay, Naruto, really." Sakura said with a relaxing tone. Both Naruto and Sakura looked up at the sky with an awkward silence. Both were in thought of their best friend who had joined up with Orochimaru.

"Seems like it was only yesterday, that he was by our side, as our friend." Sakura said while turning to Naruto.

"He still /is/ our friend." Naruto shouted. "And I promise. I'll bring him back to us. I swear" he affirmed.

"Thanks Naruto. He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" questioned Sakura.

"Of course he does. He's our friend and he's like my brot-." Naruto suddenly stopped to the sound of a Village alert signal.

"EMERGENCY! The Village is under attack! I repeat! The Village is under attack!" said a Jonin said at the top of the building. All the Villagers had gone into a frenzy. Naruto and Sakura looked at all the chaos that had enveloped upon their peaceful village. They both looked at each other, nodded, and were about to investigate, then suddenly, Kakashi appeared using his Shushin No Jutsu.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto cheered. "What's going on? Why are we under attack?" demanded Sakura.

"Lady Tsunade had instructed me to escort you two to the Hokage Mansion to be assigned your mission. So for now, both of you follow me." he explained.

Naruto and Sakura agreed and followed behind their silver haired sensei. On their way, Naruto was wondering who could be attacking the Village. "Could it be the Akatsuki? Enemy Villages? What if it's Orochimaru and if Sasuke's along?" As soon as they could see the village, Naruto had looked up and saw a figure in the sky heading towards him. Trying to make out what was approaching them; the figure came down and impacted on him. He opened his eyes to see "his" eyes. Both of them smashed to the ground creating a crater. Naruto sat up noticing that the figure was standing on the other side of the crater, facing Naruto.

"It's been a while… hasn't it…Naruto?" said in a familiar tone while Naruto was struggling to get his balance. Naruto heard the voice and looked up to see that it /was/ him. Sasuke Uchiha had appeared, glaring at Naruto with his crimson eyes, the Sharingan. Sakura and Kakashi had stopped at the building to get a glimpse of what was going on. They too had saw Sasuke.

"S-S-Sas-" Naruto was so shook that he couldn't even form words. He finally stood up and screamed "Sasuke! Sasuke why are you here!?"

"I don't need to explain anything." Sasuke declared. "Especially to someone like you...Naruto." Taken back by what was said, It was clear to Naruto, that his best friend had appeared before him, but as his opponent once more. Sasuke had clamped his hands together to form seals. He put his right hand, in a circular shape, towards his mouth in and shouted "KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" From his mouth came a stream of flames that had engulfed the entire crater. Sakura had cried out for Naruto's name while Kakashi was holding her back.

-End of Chapter-


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**_Once more, Naruto and Sasuke clash in the Leaf Village. However, what is the meaning behind Sasuke's attack?_**

* * *

Sakura looks in the crater, hoping that Naruto is still alive. She screams and eventually breaks from Kakashi's grip. Sasuke looks up at Sakura and scoffs at her. Kakashi appears before Sasuke as Sakura runs over to the crater. She kneels on the ground on the side of the massive impact. Sasuke directs his attention at a very angry Kakashi.

"Sasuke, why have you come?" said Kakashi lifting up his forehead protector to reveal the Sharingan. Sasuke looks into his sensei's crimson eye and makes a disgusted gesture.  
"I don't think I need to explain myself to you, Kakashi." He calmly said. Kakashi gets into his battle stance. Sasuke takes note of this and grips his sword. Suddenly, the flames start to swirl up. Sasuke turns around and sees a twister rising from the middle of the flames. Naruto jumps up holding a Rasengan in the palm of his hand engulfed in flames. Sakura looks up to see Naruto alive. As Naruto charges at Sasuke with the Rasengan, Sasuke lets go of his sword and crosses his arms.

"Chidori…" Sasuke says as his Sharingan begins to dilate. He quickly uncrosses his arms causing a field of lightning to surround him. "NAGASHI!" he screams as the lightning streams from his body to create a shield. Naruto mashes his Rasengan into the Chidori Nagashi but cannot get through. Sasuke exerts the lightning to propel Naruto back into the sky. Naruto recovers to prepare a counterattack but notices that Sasuke is gone.

"Looking for someone?" said Sasuke as he appeared behind Naruto with his sword pointed at Naruto's chest. He pierces Naruto followed by slashing him diagonally. As Sasuke prepares to accept victory, Naruto grabs Sasuke's arm and holds onto it while smirking. Sasuke shocked, tries to break out of the grip but notices that Naruto appearing from above, with a Rasengan in his hand, is about to crash down on him. Sasuke turns to use the shadow clone as a shield. Naruto's Rasengan impacts on his faux body thus destroying it on accident. As Naruto lands on the ground, Sasuke dashes and grabs his arm and uses Chidori to electrocute him. As Naruto kneels on the ground, Kakashi runs over to help save his student.

"Sasuke! Stop!" Kakashi screamed. Sakura looked at Naruto with wide eyes, tears forming, running down her face. She shook her head back and forth and screamed out Naruto's name. Suddenly, a hand appeared over Sasuke's. Sasuke looked back up to see who it was that dared to stop his execution. Kakashi stopped and gazed at who it was. His long black hair and pale white scaly skin, very much akin to a snakes, had made Sasuke drop Naruto.

"Now now Sasuke, we need these villagers alive. Kill one of them, and we might as well be /dead/". Sasuke glared at him, disgusted. He took a step back and released his Sharingan. "Besides, you can kill him after this whole situation is done."

Kakashi had approached. "So. It was your plan, Orochimaru". Said Kakashi.

"My intention for coming here was not to cause harm but to alert of a crisis that is happening world wide." said Orochimaru.

"Worldwide crisis?" said Sakura, while running towards the injured Naruto. She sat him up, while looking at Sasuke. He was complex, more different than he was when he was in team 7. Naruto had clenched his arm in pain, the one that was electrocuted. Sasuke gave Naruto a stern look before turning to Kakashi and Orochimaru's conversation.

"Yes, I'd prefer if we'd speak with Lady Tsunade" pleaded Orochimaru.

"Regardless of the situation, you are an S-Ranked criminal. I cannot let you by witho-." Kakashi was interrupted by the sound of a harsh voice.

"That's enough Kakashi!" said Lady Tsunade approaching from her Kage Mansion. All eyes were on her. She was being escorted by Izumo, Kotetsu, Shikamaru, and Shizune. Her escorts had rushed over to Naruto and Sakura giving them support. Kakashi had stood behind Lady Tsunade as she and Orochimaru had come face to face.

"Well well, if it isn't my dear Tsunade." said Orochimaru while letting his long tongue hang out. She gave him a sharp glare. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth. Sasuke stood next to Orochimaru, while Tsunade had looked at him.

"So, we have a former Sannin and a rogue Uchiha." she said. "What is it that you want /this/ time?"

"Well maybe if you've looked up in the sky once in a while, you could see what I want." Orochimaru said. Everyone looked up at the sky. A storm cloud formed very quickly. However this storm had an ominous feeling to it. "It would appear that a strange phenomena is occurring." Sasuke reached into his sleeve and pulled out some documents and handed them to Tsunade. "Those papers are what we have documented about this situation." Tsunade held the papers and read them without hesitation. She opened her eyes in shock.

"What the.." she shuddered. "Are you saying that...our world is undergoing physical adaptations?"

"Not quiet." said Orochimaru. "Its our world that's clashing causing this phenomena. According to the timeline that Kabuto set up, the next event will occur within an hour."

"That still doesn't explain why you've come here." said Shizune with hostility in her voice.

"Because" Sasuke said while walking over to the crater he made in his fight with Naruto. "The location of the next phenomena is at that crater." Everyone shook and turned around. Orochimaru had approached Tsunade once step closer. She turned back and gave him an wicked stare.

"So we would like to fully analyze this before it goes out of hand. What do you say? Tsunade?" Orochimaru said slyly. Tsunade hesitant at first, had given the mad scientist the okay.

"But, if this turns out to be something of your doing, you will surrender to us. You AND Sasuke." she declared.

"Of course. Its an honor to be of service to the great Hokage, once more." Orochimaru said.

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	3. Chapter 3: Armegeddon

**_Unforeseen events start to unravel! The strange phenomena has even concerned Orochimaru! _**

* * *

It was dark. All that could be seen was destruction and darkness. The sky was filled with a color similar to blood with purple toxins as cloud. Around were burned down villages, and massive craters. On one side were the bodies of dead shinobis. The other side were the corpses of a man with blond hair in red armor, a short black haired male, a silver haired male with a red cloak. There were a few other people who were buried underneath the burning buildings. The wind blew east, carrying a red cloud cloaked that had been burned from the bottom to the right arm. On the ground were swords and people in white cloaks wearing black hakamas, lying against the burning buildings, with each sword stabbed into their body, pinning them down. Suddenly, the wind's direction changed, blowing towards a pit surrounded by black flames. Along the lines of the pit, was a dark-skinned woman with golden hair with a severed arm, a robed figure with a skull for a head with an axe through their head, and a man with covered in fur holding two guns, breathing his last breath. On the other side of the pit, was a male who had panther like features on the ground with a green lance piercing his heart. On the other end of the lance was a male with black and silver skin, with long hair, whose wings had been hacked off, positioned back to back with the panther-like male. Then, a giant rupture had occurred from within the pit. In it was a man in red armor, with long spikey black hair, surrounded by a large spiritual red figure emitting ominous evil chakra. He turned around, and chuckled.

"Refuse to give up? How very sporting of you."

"I'll never surrender to you." A voice from within the crater, it was Naruto, except he had a bright-gold coating around him, with marks around his body. His face was bruised up, and his arm bleeding uncontrollably as he held the Rasenshuriken.

"I'll never give up. For what you've done to my friends, my family, and my village. You will DIE!"

"Talk is cheap, especially when you're on your last life line." The armored man stood his ground as he was preparing for an incoming attack. Naruto charged at him with the Rasenshuriken and slammed it into the red-figure, ricocheting throughout the destroyed village. As buildings crumbled on the piles of lifeless bodies of those on the ground, a body dropped from what appeared to be the sky. A boy with dark blue hair with the left side of his face burned off. It was Sasuke. Up north, revealed to be the bodies of more people. The 5 Kages, Members of the Leaf Village, the former Akatsuki, and many more were dangling from the top of a wire as if they were puppets. Further down the wire, was a man with long hair, sporting the same armor as the man in the abyss, attached to a dying tree with branches through his body, covered in blood, and around his neck. Another male whose hair was yellow as the sun, was hanging from the wire, smiling, as his body was positioned in a crucifixion. The last person was a boy with short spiky orange hair that had a sword shoved in his chest. His blood, spilled all over his his black uniform. He held onto a pentagon shaped badge with a skull on it, which soon cracked and faded into dust. Suddenly, a loud anguish of pain was exerted from the pit, where the two warriors had been fighting. From above, Naruto had a sword made by the chakra of the spiritual being, rammed through his body. As he struggles to get out, the red figure lifts up the sword, with Naruto on it, causing him to slide down to face the armored man. He grabs hold of the spiritual sword and thrusts himself back and lands on the ground. Clenching his torso in pain with his hand, covered in blood from the stab wound, his transformation fades away and he collapses to the ground.

"You seemed to have underestimated me, Naruto." The red armored man had proclaimed. "And do you know why? It's because, you are weak. Someone of your skill could never defeat someone like me." He walks over to Naruto and stomps on his head, crushing it under his feet. As Naruto yells in pain, the warrior removes his foot from Naruto's head and kneels before him on one knee.

"Take a good look. All who have challenged me are dead. All that you cherished have been taken away from you. You held onto that pathetic ideology, that the world shall change by bringing everyone together? You were mistaken. The only way the world can change, is by the might and the power, of the one capable of doing so." He stands back up and releases his red spiritual figure that stood behind him. Naruto, trying to hold on to what little life he had left, looked into the warrior. What he saw, was eyes in the color of blood, with the look of hatred, glaring down on him about to declare judgment.

"Now, allow me to start a new era. The era of destruction, as I control universes, with the power bestowed upon me!" The man grabs Naruto by the neck and drags him up a pillar where he stood above everything else. As Naruto's body dragged lifelessly amongst the soil, he thought to himself.

"It's the end. I'm sorry everyone, I've failed. Please forgive me, my friends, my teachers, Sakura. I'm…sorry." A tear went down from his eye, which leaked into the crack of a scar on his face. The man lifts Naruto up holding him over the ground. Suddenly, the earth splits in two, emitting flames. Soon, the voices were heard. Voices from the souls, who had lost their lives in the battle, who are condemned to eternal despair, howling and moaning, reaching out trying to free themselves from what seemed to be Hell.

"Naruto, you, shall join those who you've failed, in the eternal punishment of despair, as I rule the universe." He said in a godly tone. "As I offer you up as you final judgment, burn my name into your soul, and hold in you, as you spend the rest of your life, in Hell." The man soon loosens his grip. Naruto smiles lightly, coming to terms with his fate, as he prepares to listen to the name of the one who has destroyed the world.

"I am… "The voice fades as Naruto falls into the flames, hearing nothing but his physical being burned and the echoes of the souls who he had failed. He screamed, and screamed and screamed, as he fell, and fell, and fell, fading into complete nothingness.

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	4. Chapter 4: Visitors

**_Naruto has been defeated in the midst of destruction by the mysterious man! Is this the end?_**

* * *

As he is falling down the pits of hell, Naruto feels arms tugging at him. He pushes all the hands away, twisting and turning, until he is overwhelmed and eventually consumed by the hands. He kicks, screams and worms his way around the "hands" and eventually lies on his face. The whole scene goes black and white. Everything is silent. Naruto opens his eyes; seeing the wooden floor, close up in his face.

"ARGHHHHHHH!" He jumped back as he screamed. Naruto had looked around; deducing that he was in the hospital. "What on earth happened to me?" he thought. The last things he remembered were Sasuke (his dark eyes specifically), Orochimaru and Tsunade talking, and the dark sky. He jumped out of the bed and ran to the window. Looking up, the sky was still dark red.

"What was that dream all about. Who were those people? And why did that guy have the sha-." Naruto had heard some voices from down the hall outside his room. He stood back as he saw the door handle turning. As the door was opening, Naruto turned his head and looked at who was entering.

"Yeah, He's in here, sleeping li-" Sakura stopped and saw Naruto up. "Ugh! Naruto! You're supposed to be resting." Kakashi and Shikamaru had entered the room right behind her.  
"About time you woke up."

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto ran over to his visitors. "Tell me what's going o-". Sakura had slapped Naruto to the ground. He lay there, wincing in pain.

"I'll tell you what's 'going on'. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE RESTING!" Sakura dragged him by his ear and threw him on his bed. She pulled out her first aid kit and patched him up, even where she had slapped him.

"Geez, thanks." He said sarcastically. Shikamaru had walked up to his bed after turning his head during the slap.

"She's right Naruto" he said while taking out stack of documents. He handed two sheets to Naruto and sat the rest on the desk next to the bed. "According to the latest update of his 'phenomena', we're going to need all the man power that we got, which I needn't remind you that we're short of."

"Huh?! What do you mean 'short of manpower'?"

"It's quiet simple." Kakashi said walking towards the window. "Most of our Jonin and ANBU have been assigned to missions that are out of the country. Gai's team are currently going to the Village Hidden in the Rock, Kurenai's team has headed to the Mist Village. The rest are heading to the Cloud."

"All that's left are currently helping Orochimaru set up these 'machinery' to help track the phenomena. So all that's left are Ino, Choji, Myself, Captain Yamato, Sakura, Sai, you and Sasuke." Naruto had lowered his head at the thought of Sasuke.

"Where is he?" Naruto had asked.

"He's usually with Orochimaru helping with his experiments or playing messenger, delivering reports to Lady Tsunade." said Shikamaru, as he took out a lighter from his back pocket. "It seems like yesterday, that the village was just recovering from Lord Jiraiya's and Asuma sensei's deaths. Now we're dealing with these weird chains of events. And to top it off, we're working with Orochimaru. I don't know what the world is coming to but…" Shikamaru had stopped and sighed. "It's a real pain in the ass."

"Yeah I know what you mean." said Kakashi as he leaned from the window sill. "At times like these, we're forced to work with our enemies. I know it's not what we /want/ to do, but it's what we /have/ to do." Kakashi walked to the doorway while everyone had soaked in what he said; which was right. "Either that or we do nothing and worst come to worst: The end of the world."

"Where are you going?" said Shikamaru. Kakashi stopped at the doorway, and turned back.

"Me? Oh, I've been assigned to a mission to the Sand Village with Sai and Captain Yamato." Like that, Kakashi was gone. Naruto had looked over and got up. He got dressed and went outside. He saw a bunch of strange men in science cloaks, operating machines. Sakura and Shikamaru weren't far behind.  
"What is all of this?"

"It's Orochimaru's personal science squadron. They've been here ever since Lady Tsunade gave Orochimaru permission to conduct experiments." Naruto looked around and saw Lady Tsunade standing next to Orochimaru. He kept looking, searching for Sasuke. He starts walking away.

"Naruto where are you going?" yelped Sakura.

"Don't worry. I'll be back." Naruto took off, heading west. After 3 minutes of building hopping he stopped in front of a gate. It was marked with the Uchiha symbol. He noticed the gate was already opened, and proceeded in. He looked endlessly, as thoughts went into his head.

"So this is Sasuke's old home; the home of the Uchiha Clan. It looks so much like the Leaf village." He went looking around, from building to building. Everything had the mark the Uchiha. He thought Sasuke would be here, but wasn't sure. Suddenly, he felt a chill coming from the Uchiha Hall. The windows and doors, scratched, tattered and ruined.

"Was all of these marks here from the massacre?" He went through the door. It was pitch black dark. Only light from the sun from the cracks of the window, lightened the room. He walked around and around as it only grew darker and darker. Finally, Naruto saw a glimmer of light from below. It revealed a set of stairs that led to the basement. Naruto walked down, taking one step at a time. As he touched the final step, he saw that the entire hall had been lit with candles. He walked down the hall slowly, looking around. Suddenly, Naruto stopped as he heard the sound of lightning crackling. He ran down to the end of the hall as the light grew brighter and the noise getting louder and louder. He stopped and learned on wall of the doorway, seeing a figure standing. The figure stopped and stood straight up and tilted its head towards Naruto's direction.

"What are you doing here?" the light had revealed the face of Sasuke. Naruto had fully stepped in the doorway, looking at Sasuke.

"So you were here." Sasuke had scoffed at Naruto and turned his back facing the front wall.

"Why are you here, Naruto?" The tone in his voice was annoyed and angry, more than usual.

"So this was you old village huh?" Naruto said while walking up to Sasuke. "It looks peaceful and awesome."

"It /was/ peaceful, before it all vanished in a single night." Sasuke had walked up to the wall.

'You mean the massacre?" Silence; for a whole minute, there was no sound whatsoever. Naruto had looked around and final noticed that Sasuke had been reading a tablet on the wall that had a message engraved. He walked up and saw it.

"The Uchiha's ultimate legacy…" Naruto was dumbfounded as he wondered what it was. "Well what is it?"

"You can't read it because you lack a fully trained Sharingan."

"So you know what it is?"

"Obviously. However, it's a secret that's meant for Uchiha's, not outsiders like you." said Sasuke has he turned away from the tablet and exited the room. Naruto followed behind him. As they walked down the hall, each of the candles had lost their flames. No words were said between the two. Naruto still had the thought of what could be the "ultimate legacy" that was said on the tablet could've meant. He instantly thought of the man in armor who had appeared in his dream, with eyes that were filled with hatred, colored with blood.

"As I offer you up as you final judgment, burn my name into your soul, and hold in you, as you spend the rest of your life, in Hell. I am...". He remembered what the man had said in his dream. He thought about asking Sasuke, but knew the subject would be dismissed. As they walked out of the building, the winds blew heavy. Sasuke had looked up and saw the clouds forming a vortex, swirling around.

"It's happening now."

"Now? What's happening now?" Sasuke had dashed on the buildings rushing back to the Leaf. Naruto followed right behind him. "Sasuke! Would you tell me what's happening now?"

"The next occurrence." Sasuke and Naruto had arrived to the testing site. Tsunade and Sakura appeared from the Hokage's mansion.

"What's going on?! What's happening Orochimaru?" Orochimaru had stepped back from the machine and approached to Tsunade. He was pale, serious, and worried.  
"Something is coming. It's literally tearing through the dimensional barrier."

"Damnit. Alright everyone, clear the area quickly!" Tsunade ordered. Sakura had stood behind Naruto, while looking at Sasuke. The clouds beamed a ray of light from the sky to the crater, which had been the sight of the next event. All the technology had overloaded, smoking from behind.

"Don't worry Sakura." Sakura had looked at Naruto, as the sky grew darker, and the winds grew heavier. "It'll all be okay." She smiled at Naruto and started to say thank you. Then, a bright light within the ray had appeared and smashed into the pit, causing a small quake.

"IT'S COMING!" Orochimaru yelled. The sound of thunder roar, as lightning crashed into the hole. Dirt flying in the wind, as everyone took cover. It was over. The sky's unnatural color remained, the clouds breaking their funnel formation, and the light, fading away. Naruto looked up and saw Orochimaru standing on the edge of the crater. He ran towards it, along with Sasuke and Tsunade. Still smoking from the crash of the lightning, Naruto saw 2 people inside the whole. As the smoke cleared, he saw a man with long yellow hair with red armor and a green saber in his left hand. The other was a short black spikey haired boy with a sword on his waist and a black dragon tattoo on his right arm and an eye on his forehead.

"Who are you two?" said Tsunade. The two looked at their audience. "I said 'WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE ARE YOU FROM?'" screamed Tsunade. Naruto had stepped out of reality and had a flashback of his dream. He had saw these two visitors on the ground; causalities of destruction brought by the man who ended his life in the dream. After regaining focus, rhe two then turned at each other and nodded in agreement. They leaped into the air. As they prepared to attack, Naruto and Sasuke had jumped up to block their attacks. Both landed into the crater.

"Who are you." Both Naruto and Sasuke said to their opponents. Seperately, both opened their mouths.

"I am Hiei, the strongest demon you'll ever meet, kid." from the short black haired boy.

"I am Zero, The Maverick Hunter, if you choose to stand in our way, I'll have no choice but to eliminate you." from the red armored blonde hair warrior.

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	5. Chapter 5: Double Assault

**_It has begun. Our first two visitors appear before the leaf village and has declared themselves as their enemy!_**

* * *

"What was that with that storm?"

"It looks like it came from the Leaf."

"Maybe we should head back to se-"

"Now you 3 stop complaining. We've been assigned to a job for Lady Tsunade. We're not going to stop until we do that. Understood?"

"Yes, Guy Sensei!"

As Team Guy are travelling through the woods of the Leaf; on their way to the Hidden Rock Village, they feel the occurrence from the Leaf. The heavy wind storms, rustling the tree's show signs of trouble. They quickly brush it off, and continue heading to the Rock Village.

"So wait. Why exactly are we going to the Rock Village again?" Tenten asked.

"Because according to the reports, more of this 'unnatural phenomena' will occur not only in the Leaf, but all over the world." Neji replies. He uses his Byakugan to sense out what is going on in the Leaf. "Whatever is happening, there are some huge chakra levels there. However, the chakra is different."

"Different?"

"Yeah, 'different'." Neji proceeds up to Guy. "We should hurry up with this mission and get back to the Leaf, quickly." Gai suddenly stops. Lee slips and falls off the branch as Tenten stops behind Neji. They ponder on what has their sensei stopped.

"Guy sensei?" Lee says while on the ground, covered in dirt and leaves. Gai looking into the woods senses a disturbance. He shrugs it off and tells his squad that everything is fine.

"You are right Neji. /Something/ is happening. I wish we could head back but...we've been assigned to this mission. So let's move out." They darted into the wild, back on their trail. From one tree, stepped forward a man.

"Looks like I hit…Jackpot." The man declares to himself. He turns to the direction from where Team Guy had originated from and proceeds to the Leaf Village while grabbing his long sword, strapped to his back. "Hopefully the party won't be over without me." Away he went, with the wind passing through his silver hair and his long red coat.

"Eliminate us?" said Naruto while being locked in a struggle with Zero. "What have we done to YOU?! You're the one who's invading US!"

"Then stand aside and we will leave you be or else." Naruto looks in Zero's eyes. Passion; He was filled with it, determined to destroy anything that would get in his way.

"Well if that's how you're going to be, then I have no choice but to fight you, Zero." Naruto declared. Zero smirked, hoping that Naruto would say that. He drew his saber from his back. It shined green, as he swirled it around and pointed the tip toward Naruto's face. After that, Zero dashed at Naruto, engaging combat. On the other side, Sasuke and Hiei, slamming their swords together in midair.

"The strongest demon? Humph. You're living in such vast fantasy." Sasuke stated. Both of them land and dash backwards.

"It's irrelevant to someone like you. I doubt you'll last very long against me."

"Care to try?" Sasuke said as his Sharingan dilates. Hiei, takes a good look at Sasuke eyes, and notes. "Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I didn't think there would humans with such an ability."

"I take it you've never seen the Sharingan."

"Don't know and don't care to know. Now let me show you a true eye." Hiei takes off the sash off his head, and reveals his third eye, opening up. "This is called the Jagan Eye. I think it'll prove more useful than your /Sharingan/"

"Don't compare your cheap eye to the glory of the Uchiha Clan!" Sasuke charges as Hiei and slashes his sword at him. Hiei counters with his sword, grabs Sasuke's shirt and throws him to the other side. As Sasuke rebounds from grapple, Hiei appears behind Sasuke and slashes him in half. Hiei takes a look and it reveals to be a log that was split in half. Hiei looks up to see Sasuke coming down on him with a Chidori in his hand. Hiei dashes back as Sasuke slams his lightning hand into the ground. Hiei stands up, pointing his sword at the smoke that rose from Sasuke's impact. "CHIDORI NAGASHI!" Lightning from the Chidori, streams through the ground, heading towards Hiei. Hiei jumps into the air to avoid the lightning. Sasuke stands up and raises his arm, creating an electric rod from his hand heading towards Hiei. Unmatched by its speed, the lightning impales Hiei in his chest. Sasuke then says "CHIDORI SPEAR!" as a large voltage of lightning rushes through the rod, into Hiei, causing an explosion. Sasuke walks over to Hiei and stares at it.

"Hmph. Nice dodge. You're pretty fast." Hiei appeared, sitting on the edge of the hole. Not even a single wound on him or Sasuke.

"You're not too bad yourself. How'd you know where I'd be?"

"My sharingan enables me to see your movements. So I knew where you'd land."

"If you knew all of that, then why the theatrics?" A blade pointed at Hiei neck. Shocked and unable to move, Hiei stammered as the Sasuke in front of Hiei, deforms into snakes.

"As I said, my Sharingan enables me to track where you'd appeared. Those 'theatrics', merely a diversion." As Hiei was stuck, Zero and Naruto were continuing their battle. Naruto having slash marks throughout his clothes and Zero covered in dirt.

"You fight pretty well. It'd be a shame for one of us to give in so soon, considering we're both holding back."

"Holding back?"

"I was merely sizing you up, to see what you're capable of. But enough of the warm up, let's kick this up a notch." Zero vanished, right before Naruto's eyes. Zero goes for the kill, and slashes horizontally. Naruto ducks and uppercuts Zero into the air. Zero flips in the air, and positions his sword down. The green saber turns light blue. "HYORETSUZAN!" The sword stabs Naruto, encasing him in ice. Zero gets up and picks up his sword. The ice encasing Naruto breaks and falls on the ground. A puff of smoke appears as Naruto disappears. "Another one of your clones?" Zero looks around the battlefield. Nothing; aside from Hiei and Sasuke, there was no trace of Naruto. "Alright, didn't want to use this." A ball of light appears in Zero's hand. He smashes the ball into the ground, ricocheting throughout the battlefield. "Rakuhoha" he says calmly. From the ground, rose geysers of energy, pillars of light positioned in a circle. Naruto bursts from the ground in numerous numbers. They all charge down at Zero, trying to knock him off his balance. One by one, each one is propelled at Zero, as he's slashing them left and right with his saber. As each one is disappearing, Zero looks up to see 2 Narutos in the air side by side, holding something. He looks closely to see it's the Rasengan. "Please, you think that'll hit me." Naruto (the one holding the Rasengan) charges himself at Zero, Rasengan in front of him. As they are inches away, Zero dashes underneath Naruto, while Naruto slams into the ground. He sees the final Naruto in the air, and jumps up. "RYUENJIN!" Zero's saber glows orange as he raised his sword above. The saber then becomes engulfed in flames and slashes Naruto, burning his body. Naruto slams into the ground as Zero lands softly.

"Too bad. I was really enjoying myself." He turns away from Naruto's burned corpse. "Looks like your friend and I should've fought. He caught Hiei in a flash." He turns his head at Naruto.

"Well, I didn't want it to end this way. Perhaps we'll fight again."

"Don't think I'm done yet, Zero!" Zero opens his eyes. He turns to see 2 Naruto's running side by side, holding a giant Rasengan in their overlapping hands. Zero turns back to see the burned Naruto vanished, much to his surprise. Naruto doubles his speed, only feet away from Zero. "OODAMA RASENGAN!" Naruto smashes the Rasengan in Zero. A huge flash of light surrounds Zero, as he screams in pain. Hiei and Sasuke view the blinding light from only feet away. The Villagers look into the whole seeing light emitting from where Zero and Naruto stood. The light fades, the smoke clears. Naruto, barely standing, and breathing heavily, looks to see where Zero had gone to. He stands up and proceeds over to Sasuke.

"Looks like Naruto handled your friend Hiei." Sasuke says as he points the sword even closer to Hiei's throat. As Naruto dashes towards Sasuke, there a huge surge of energy from where the blast had occurred. Naruto stopped to turn around. He sees Zero, descending from the air, surrounded in red aura. His arms; lifted up like a god, his hair floating in the air with his eyes closed. Naruto gazes, noticing that Zero has changed. Zero lands, with his saber in his hand. As Naruto turns his body towards Zero, the warrior opens his eyes, slowly. The passion in his eyes, were gone, only filled with a dark intent to kill.

"Zero?" Naruto says softly. Zero looks at Naruto, and vanishes. He appears in front of Naruto, toe to toe.

"So he's transformed." Sasuke turns from Zero to Hiei's words.

"Transformed?"

"No. Transformed couldn't even describe what's going on with him." Sasuke, now focused on Hiei's words, moves the sword away from his neck. "To put it simple: Zero has /awakened/."


	6. Chapter 6: Double Assault 2

**_Zero undergoes a transformation! Will Naruto and Sasuke be able to hold off these 'invaders'?_**

* * *

"Your friend doesn't stand a chance anymore." Hiei's Jagan eye starts to emit energy as well, enough to push Sasuke away. Hiei's body turns green, as a bunch of Jagan eyes appear all over his body. "And neither do you." Sasuke stood as Hiei underwent his transformation. "No sense in letting Zero having all the fun."

"What just happened to you?! What's going /ON/?!" Sasuke screamed. Hiei turns back and looks at Sasuke.

"It's one of the many features of the Jagan Eye. I can harness its power, boosting mines substantially." Hiei gets into his battle stance. "Let's see if your Sharingan can keep up." Hiei dashed in front of Sasuke, jabbing him in his stomach. He follows through, lifting Sasuke into the air. Hiei jumps up and continues punching him in his torso, all the way up. "What's the matter? No form of defense?" Hiei grabs Sasuke's back and knee's him in the stomach. As Sasuke gathers his arms to shield himself from another knee to the gut, Hiei cuffs his hands together and smashed them on Sasuke's back. Sasuke coughs up blood as he is sent crashing to the ground, face first. As the smoke cleared, Orochimaru looked stunned, as he saw his prodigy getting beaten.

"If this keeps up, I'll lose my Sasuke." he thought. Hiei lands near the struggling Sasuke and kicks him in his rib cage. Sasuke rolls over, clenching his body in pain. Hiei walks over and steps on Sasuke's torso crushing him. He starts screaming in pain as Hiei smirks. On the other side of the battlefield, Naruto and Zero were standing. Glowing with a crimson aura, his eyes; filled with nothing except the look of destruction. Naruto got ahold of himself and dashed back to gain some distance between him and Zero.

"Zero! What's…I mean… Why are you…? Just /what/ are you?!"

"Ware wa Messiah." Naruto was paralyzed by the dark tone in his voice. "I will destroy you, Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto charged at Zero with the Kage Bunshin hand seals in place. Zero remained stationary, as he saw thousands of Naruto's appearing from the sky. They all threw kunai's and shuriken's at the Maverick Hunter. Zero had held his sword and screamed "KUUENBU" as he jumped in the air, spinning in a circular motion with the saber, deflecting the ninja tools. He disengaged the Kuuenbu and went dashed upwards, slashing each and every Naruto.

"Whoa. Such speed. Looks like he's really going all out." As Zero came ever so close to the original, Naruto had begun charging up a Rasengan in each hand. Zero, slashing the final clone, was in range of Naruto, preparing to deliver the critical blow. However, a Naruto clone had appeared from below and grabbed Zero, holding him so he couldn't escape. "RASENGAN BARRAGE!" As the Rasengan's had impacted on Zero, they grew larger; covering his whole torso. Finally they propelled him into the ground like meteors. As the smoke cleared, Naruto saw Zero but he vanished. While he tried to process what happened, a green saber, slashed the fake one and slashed Naruto's back. Blood was gushing from the slash wound as he looked to see Zero, unharmed. "But I hit him wit-… How did he survive that?" he thought while he was falling in pain. Before he touched the ground, he rebounded next to the crater done by the Rasengan Barrage. Zero landed with a smirk on his face.

"Twin Dream."

"Huh"

"The name of the technique. It's similar to your "Kage Bunshin". Only difference is, it's 'faster'." Naruto starts to lose his balance due to the sharp pain of his injury. He looks at Sasuke and Hiei, seeing his best friend struggling too. "Don't worry. You and your friend won't last long against us." Zero had held his saber tighter and dashed in front of Naruto with his Saber positioned low.

"Is he going to use another one of those flaming swords?"

"SHIPPUGA!" The sword became light pink as a mini slash wave was released from the saber. Its density nearly separated the ground as it finally hit Naruto. He went into the air, as Zero jumped up and said "HYORETSUZAN", stabbing Naruto as ice started to form around him.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed. Everyone turned to see that their friend was encased in ice. Sasuke, struggling from Hiei's grip, looks over at Naruto.

"That idiot." He thought to himself.

"Take a good look. Soon you'll suffer the same fate as your friend." Zero walks over to Hiei and Sasuke, taking his victory over Naruto.

"We need to hurry up Hiei. It won't be long before more of /them/ show up." The aura around Zero disappears as he returns back to normal. He sits down on the ground.

"Not that /they/ matter to me. But if we are going to engage battle, I would like to consider looking for 2 people who might be of use to us."

"Your old team?"

"You're starting to act like Kurama. However, you and I alone should be enough to beat them. However with Yusuke and Kurama, we will certainly win."

"I understand. I know how you feel." Zero looks into the sky. "By the way, what are you going to do with your captive?"

"He's not of importance to us. So I guess I'll finish him." Hiei takes his foot off of Sasuke and holds him by his shirt. "You were entertaining, but, we have business to take care of." Hiei's fist starts to glow and flames start to surround it.

"Not using the /other/ flames?"

"I think the 'Mortal' Flame will be enough. I'm trying to finish this. It would be foolish to go all out on a child."

"Your choice Hiei." Zero stands up and walks away. Hiei deactivates his Jagan form. He raised his flaming fist in front of the half dead Sasuke.

"FIST OF THE MORT-…" Hiei stops his attack. Sasuke kicks Hiei up against his chin. Zero looks back to see Hiei harmed. "What the…"

"You and your buddy were too focused to know that I was savoring up my chakra."

"You what?!" Hiei looks at Sasuke and see's marks around his face and through his body, spreading. "What is this?"

"The curse mark." said Sasuke as his hair grew longer and spikier, his body darker, and his eyes black with the Sharingan standing out. "I'll finish you, Hiei" he screamed as his wings grew from his back. Sasuke charges at Hiei, with his sword in his hand, covered in the Chidori lightning. When Hiei takes his battle stance and reactivating his Jagan Form, Sasuke vanished. As all of the eyes on Hiei's body look for Sasuke, Zero senses something emitting from Naruto.

"So you have a secret just like your friend?" he says to the frozen Naruto. "Well I say bring it." Sasuke hits Hiei into the sky with his Chidori. Hiei regains his balance and see's Sasuke making hand seals.

"KATON: RYUUKA NO JUTSU!" A huge wave of flames erupts from Sasuke's mouth.

"HA. I should've told you. I have immunity to /most/ flames. Especially ones from this human world." Sasuke looks up.

"Does it matter? Who said I needed flames to beat you?" Sasuke vanishes. Hiei shocked and notices that Sasuke has appeared behind him with his Kusanagi aiming towards Hiei's neck. Hiei turns around and blocks the blade with his forearms and was pushed in the air. Sasuke flies higher and came down kicking Hiei off of his balance. He follows through by turning Hiei's body and holding on to him. Hiei's head positioned down while Sasuke grabs hold to his legs, begins to drop like a meteor. Sasuke and Hiei crash into the ground, with Hiei's head as the cushion of the landing. His body remained stiffed up as Sasuke gets up and takes up his sword. Hiei pushed his head up and falls backwards, bleeding. He reverts back into his original form.

"I see that if one of your eyes is damaged, it weakens your power." Sasuke deduced. "Meaning, you're no longer a match for me."

"Alright kid." Hiei said while dusting himself off. "I really don't want to over exert myself, especially for a brat like you. But you left me with no other choice." Hiei lifts up his right arm. Sasuke looks at the Dragon tattooed arm as Hiei continues talking. "You see. This technique is composed of flames from the demon world. I'll have you know that only a few people has ever survived this technique but never lived to tell about it." The dragon starts to glow as the air becomes very thick. Sasuke remains stationary as he witnesses the ultimate technique. "These flames will throw everything to oblivion." Sasuke looks at Hiei and sees a dark flaming figure behind him in the form of a dragon. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Hiei releases it; the black purging flames of darkness in the form of a dragon, heading to consume Sasuke. Sasuke takes flight but the dragon follows behind him. He uses his Chidori Nagashi to divert the dragon. Though it slowed it down, it managed to get a portion of Sasuke arms. Sasuke winces in pain as he flies lower, the dragon not too far behind him. As soon as Sasuke takes his eyes off of the following dragon, another roaring black flamed was coming in front of Sasuke. Sasuke went below to avoid the two but both flames merged together and started to gain speed. "It's no use Sasuke. These flames will consume you, one way or another." Sasuke was consumed by the flaming dragon. It devoured him as if it had a belly. It continued circling around and went into the air. Hiei started smirking again, thinking he'd won. However, he took a look at the dragon and saw that something was wrong. It crashed into the ground. The black flames encircled the crash site. Hiei had taken a look. He saw Sasuke.

"How did you…"

"Survive?" Sasuke interrupted. He was still in his curse seal with the edges of his clothes burned but still intact. "You're not the only one with a trick up your sleeve." Hiei was stunned, unable to comprehend what had happened. Sasuke lifted his head. Hiei looked deep within his eyes and noticed something had changed. His Sharingan was different. His eyes still black with a red design, different from the one he had before.

"What's with your Sharingan?" Hiei said. Sasuke remained silent. From the outside Orochimaru had saw Sasuke's eyes. He too was shocked.

"He did it… he finally did it." Orochimaru thought to himself.

"Well?!" Hiei screamed. Sasuke giggled in a crazed manner. "Don't you dare mock me!" Hiei fired another black dragon at Sasuke. Before it even connected to the boy, Sasuke's left eye started dripping blood as the flaming dragon was stopped by black flames. "What the?!" The flames was pushed up and tossed the black dragon away to the right. The Black Dragon was being burned by the black flames. Hiei looked at his arm. Trembling; with both fear and excitement. Hiei held on to his arm to try and stop him from trembling.

"Trembling?"

"What?"

"I can see you trembling… with fear." Sasuke had revealed his eyes. "This is the power… of my Mangekyou Sharingan!"

"So your eye evolved. Do you think it'll stop m-"

"Hiei" Sasuke interrupted. "You said that your flames cannot be extinguished right?" Hiei hesitated. "Well lets see which is stronger, your Darkness flames or my Amaterasu!"


	7. Chapter 7: Calamity

**_Sasuke awakens his Mangekyou Sharingan! He challenges the Darkness Flames with Amaterasu! Conclusion of the Battle!_**

* * *

Hiei and Sasuke faced each other with excitement in their eyes. Their burning desire to see this fight to the end was hotter than their respective black flames. The tension was thick as these two warriors were prepared to finish this battle.

"You think your flames will match MY darkness flames?" Hiei said after hearing Sasuke's proposal; a clash to see which of their black flames was stronger.

"Amaterasu; considered to be the most powerful Ninjutsu. These flames are hotter than the sun itself." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Hotter than the sun huh?" said Hiei with a smirk. He was intrigued by Sasuke's contest. "Fine I'll play along with you a little while longer." He then dashed towards Sasuke while the darkness flame was swirling around his right arm; the dragons head as Hiei's hand. "When this is over, your Amaterasu and you will be devoured by the Dragon of the Darkness Flames!"

"I'll show you the true power of Mangekyou Sharingan and its Amaterasu!" Sasuke then charged towards Hiei while making rapid hand seals. He called out "Amaterasu!" as the black flames were summoned. Hiei threw his arm, thrusting the black dragon towards the Amaterasu, clashing with it and creating a flash of light with dark spots swirling with it. As Sasuke and Hiei continued having their battle, Zero on the other side had briefly turned his head to see Hiei and Sasuke going all out.

"So much for 'I'm not going to exert myself'" said Zero. "But then again…I might be going all out myself." He took his stance while he waited for Naruto to break free from his ice prison and to continue their battle. The ice slowly starting to crack, the ground ruptured as Naruto's chakra started to rise. Suddenly, the color of the ice turned from clear blue to pink and then crimson. Zero was stunned; amazed by the amount of power that was surfacing from Naruto's core. Zero then stabbed his saber into the ground and crossed his arms over his head. He swiftly uncrosses them as he is surrounded by his red coated aura again. He picked his saber back up, which shined even brighter due to the surge of energy channeling from Zero to his weapon. He looks at Naruto's eyes; going from blue to red and his pupils get narrower. Before Zero could react, a hand had grabbed over his face and slammed his head to the ground. As Zero forces the hands grip from his face, he saw Naruto also coated in vermillion chakra. The aura around Naruto started to take the shape of a fox: Pointy ears on the top of his head, his hands becoming claws, and his teeth into fangs. Zero tilted his head to see his saber wasn't in reach. As Naruto lifts his right arm over Zero's body, Zero pulls his hand into his arm and lifts it up in Naruto's face. Within it was a light that was glowing and getting brighter. Zero yelled as a "light bullet" is fired from his arm into Naruto's face, launching him to the air. Zero does a backflip and picks up his saber. He holds the hilt with both hands above his head as the saber grows longer and wider. Naruto lands on the ground on all fours, looking at Zero with a snarl from his mouth.

"For forcing me to use this attack…" Zero started. "This move will be the FINAL outcome of this battle." Gripping his sword tighter, the saber starts to glow brighter. Naruto; staring into the light of this giant blade, stands his ground, challenging the attack. Finally, Zero whispers to himself: "Ittou Ryoudan: Genmurei". Zero slashes the sword, slamming the ground with it while yelling. The blade releases a crescent shaped energy wave, colored in green, moving twice as fast of the Shippuga. The crescent starts to lower as it nearly splits ground in half. Hiei and Sasuke pausing their battle, from the other side of the crater, looks to see the intensity of the attack as it causes ricochets throughout the Village. Sakura and Orochimaru looked in the crater to see Naruto, on his hands and feet like an animal, stationed, preparing to take the full brunt of the attack head on. Sakura screams as everyone in the village looks with her, hoping for a miracle to happen. Naruto roars as he charges at the wave. Both Naruto and the Genmurei clash into each other. Naruto holds his ground for a brief moment until he starts to feel overcome by the attack.

"A foolish move on his part." Hiei said. "That attack, the Genmurei, literally slashes anything it touches in half. It is one of Zero's most deadly attacks." Suddenly, Naruto starts to break free from the hold that the attack has on him. He slams his feet into the ground, deep enough to hold the Genmurei with both of his hands. While everyone looks at Naruto, about to gain control of the Genmurei, Zero smirks. As Naruto lifts up the wave, another Genmurei is released from the previous one. Unable to grab hold of it, Naruto takes the hit, slamming into the ground. The Genmurei makes its way outside the crater slashing through where everyone had been watching, slamming into to Hokage's mansion and then the Hokage Mountain.

"The Genmurei fires 2 crescents on its own. It is nearly impossible for anyone or anything to dodge it." Zero said. "Securing your position and then lifting it up at you only set you up for the second hit, thus ending this battle." The Genmurei slams into the Hokage mansion, releasing a huge shockwave, scattering debris all throughout the village. As the winds cleared up, the village was nearly broken up with a giant crack, splitting the village in half leading to the Hokage Mansions, which stood no more. The entire building crumbled as paper, shards of glass, wood and dirt flew into the air. The Hokage Mountain was also destroyed. The third Hokage's rocky face was ruined by a vertical indent from the wave. Zero had collapsed to the ground. His aura; faded as he started to feel fatigue. Sakura looked frantically, trying to see where Naruto was.

"NARUTO!" Her voice echoed through the wind. She got on her knees and began to weep. Sasuke was shook by Sakura's cry as he saw the destruction of his former home. He too, was feeling fatigue from his prolonged battle with Hiei. As everyone is panicking, Hiei sprints over to Zero and lifts him up.

"Hey! We need to retreat now. We're in no shape to be continuing this battle." He said. Zero breathing heavily, couldn't form words. He nodded slowly while picking himself up. As he grabs his saber, Sasuke looks to see the duo trying to escape. Tsunade and the rest of the Leaf Villages ninja surround the entire crater, sealing off their exit.

"You guys aren't going anywhere. Not after what you did!" said Tsunade. On the other side was Sasuke holding his sword in one hand and his Chidori in the other desperately.

"Surrender now, or die where you stand." Zero lifts himself up from Hiei's body and turns towards Tsunade.

"We choose neither."

"Then DIE!" Tsunade declared as the rest of the ninja start to throw shuriken's and kunai's. Hiei grabs his sword and slashes the ninja tools away and fires a darkness flame at Tsunade's direction. Tsunade jumps up into the air, with her leg lifted high up. Hiei turned around to see Sasuke in his curse seal form holding a Chidori in the air. Both Tsunade and Sasuke came crashing down.

"HEAVENLY KICK OF PAIN!"

"CHIDORI!"

Zero turns around and says "Dark Hold." As Tsunade and Sasuke were about to fly down, they see that Zero and Hiei have vanished. They release their attacks and investigate.

"Where the hell did they go?" said Tsunade.

"They couldn't have gotten very far" Sasuke added. "However, it would appear that it's over, for now." Sasuke falls to the ground. Sakura rushes over to Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Orochimaru walks up to him too. Sasuke stands up and sharply declares that he's fine. He proceeds to take two steps and suddenly collapses to the ground. Sakura rushes over and places her hand over Sauske's forehead and opens up his shirt. "He's just tired from his battle. He's not in any real danger, but he should rest." Orochimaru nodded and turned to Tsunade.

"Damnit" Tsunade said. "We almost had them. They destroyed the village and we almost had them." The Leaf Ninja gather around Tsunade, waiting for their next order. "I want you all to search for them NOW! If you find them, eliminate them." The Ninja scatter as Tsunade walks past Orochimaru towards where the Hokage Mansion once stood.

"So what are your plans now, Tsunade?" said Orochimaru. She was emitting numerous emotions from within. Guilt, anger, shame, based off what had happened to the village. She finally responded.

"For once, I don't know. I just don't know." She said, shaking her head in frustration. "I'm supposed to be protecting the village and I let it get destroyed." A hand goes over Tsunade's shoulder. She turns to see its Shizune and Sakura.

"You did your best. Remember, we didn't know about our enemy, so we couldn't had prepared for something like this." said Shizune. Tsunade thanked her for her words of comfort. A Leaf Villager had appeared with a report.

"We've unable to find the two intruders. However, we did find Naruto Uzumaki in the rubble of dirt near the Hokage Mountain. He's critically injured and could die if we don't get him some medical attention." Tsunade and Sakura ran over towards where Naruto had been found. He was found: his shirt ripped off, scars throughout his body, hands bleeding and burning. Sakura and Shizune carried Naruto to where Sasuke was resting at. As Tsunade is walking with her assistances, she sensed something, as if she was being watched, and looked up. Nothing; except for the ominous clouds and the destroyed village wall, there was nothing there. As she turned back around and continues walking, a large plant rises up.

"That was a close one."

"Yeah. That Tsunade had us almost figured out."

"Now what?"

"Simple. We report to Pein what has occurred in the Leaf."

"Gotcha." The plant goes back burrowing underground. Deep inside the woods, Hiei, dashing from limb to limb carrying Zero, thinks back to what had occurred. In a flashback, after Zero says "Dark Hold", Hiei looks around to see the rest of the ninja remained frozen too. A tear from Sakura's face slowly drops but stays in the air.

"What on earth is this attack?" said Hiei.

"It's Dark Hold. It freezes everyone in time. I didn't want to have to use this but it was the only way to escape from here."

"You get more interesting by the day, Zero."

"Yeah well, we should hurry up. My energy is about to deplete which will undo the effects of Dark Hold." Hiei nodded and fled from the leaf with Zero on his back. "To think I'd have to use both Genmurei and Dark Hold. I need to recuperate, especially if we need to fight them." Zero eventually passes out on Hiei's back as they flee into wild.

"We barely made it out of there." Hiei thought. "We need somewhere to recover our strength. We don't know what this world holds. If two brats can give us that much trouble…" He stopped at a nearby temple. "Not my type of idea of a place to sleep, but…" He turns his head to Zero, looking at him with a neutral expression on his face. He sighs and lifts Zero from his back, leaning him on the temple steps. Hiei makes his way inside in the one way he knows how, fighting. While Hiei is fighting off the inhabitants of the temple, Zero begins to open his eyes. He hears the ruckus and stands up as Hiei opens the door. "So you're awake?"

"Yeah. Where are we?"

"Our temporary hotel. I had to rough up the caretakers a bit."

"Y'know, we're not supposed to be causing trouble. And if they are our caretakers, why 'rough them up'?"

"Says the guy who nearly destroyed an entire village."

"That was unintended. But, we need to get our strength back up fast. I felt them. They are on their way."

"Who?"

"The Arrancars." The wind blew ominously as they entered the temple. Deep further down the woods was a cave. A plant had sprouted up. It was Venus fly-trap that had a male inside. One half of his body was white, while the other was black. They worked their way inside the cave.

"We have news." said the plant. They were surrounded by a group of robed people, concealed in shadows.

"Tell us." said the mysterious man, as he stepped from the shadows revealing his spikey orange hair. His robe was black with red painted clouds on them. Then stepped a shark-skinned man, with a giant sword on his back. Another was a male with mid length hair with the Sharingan, all sporting the same uniform. "Tell us what happened to the Leaf Village Zetsu."

"Yes Lord Pein…" said Black Zetsu.

"Now where to start from." said White Zetsu.

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	8. Chapter 8: Invasion Begins!

**_The Leaf Village is under a state of emergency! While recovering from the battle, more plans from the shadows start to unfold!_**

* * *

"I see. So the Leaf was destroyed."

"Yes... The Nine-tails jinchuriki fought off one of the foreigners but was overwhelmed..."

"The village is in ruins and the Nine-tails doesn't look so alive."

Zetsu faced his team and had told them what happened to the Leaf Village. Everyone listened as he told them about the battles and the invaders. After a long silence, the leader, Pein stepped out from the shadows and announced his plan.

"Now that the Leaf is destroyed, we can grab the Nine-Tails without any interference. Those 'invaders' made it easier for us to move in." Zetsu interrupted.

"But, the Leaf still has Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Sasuke Uchiha. If we don't do this carefully, they might turn the tables on u-"

"Relax Zetsu..." a blonde hair male had spoken. "Our /friend/ Orochimaru isn't much of a threat. Sure we have some differences but he isn't powerful enough to stop ALL of us. Even if he has his little bodyguard. That little Uchiha won't be much compared to Itachi here." He pointed his thumb back to Itachi Uchiha; who was glaring at Deidara with his crimson eyes.

"You don't listen very well do you Deidara?" said Black Zetsu "We just told you that Sasuke managed to weaken one of the invaders and awaken his Mangekyou Sharingan at the same time."

"Not doubting Itachi's power but I'm willing to bet they are on the same scale now." said White Zetsu

"EHHH!?" Deidara choked. "You think pipsqueak has a chance against us? As about a chance that a worm has against a dragon." Everyone stared at Deidara, listening to him rant. "I say you let me take out the little brat. He won't last ten seconds against me, even with his Mange- or whatever you call it. When we attack, consider him de-" Deidara stopped as Itachi had appeared infront of him, fixing his deathly gaze on him.

"Deidara... You talk to much." said Itachi.

"Oh Here we go. Big man Itachi thinks he's tough guy. Listen bud, I could care less about you or your little brother. When I see him, I'm fighting him." Deidara thought of something at that instant. "Or... perhaps [i]you'd[/i] like to deal with your little brother then, eh Itachi? I mean, its a mystery why you left him alive yet you killed the rest of your clan? So spill it Uchiha!" Everyone looked at Itachi who remained silent at Deidara's proposal. "I know the big guy was all talk, he couldn't even kill his wittle-baby brother.."

"Deidara!" said Pein.

"Eh?!"

"Shut up. You're getting us off track from the topic." Deidara gave Pein a pout face as he finally closed his mouth and listened. "We don't know much of the invaders, except that they are enemies of the Leaf. Our mission: capture the Nine-Tails. Anything that gets in our way, eliminate it."

"What about the invaders?" said White Zetsu

"We don't know what their intentions are, but if they also try to intervene with us, then capture them dead or alive." After his message, Pein vanished and so did a few others.

"We weren't given any specifics instructions? What type of mission is th-" He stopped with Itachi infront of him.

"Deidara, if you intervene with my plans with Sasuke, I will kill you as an interference with the mission that the leader has given us. I'd rather not be responsible for any /accidental deaths/ during a mission such as this." He activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Deidara stared in Itachi's overpowering eyes, in fear. As he walked away, Kisame had approaced Deidara from the side.

"Looks like Itachi got you. Maybe you're the one whose all talk and no bite!" Kisame chuckled at the embarrassed Deidara.

"Yeah keep it up Uchiha. I'll make sure that you and your brother will appreciate my art, with a bang."

_

"We've found more injured villagers, Lady Tsunade."

"Bring them over to the Safe Zone immediately."

Back in the destroyed Leaf Village, everyone is doing all they can to pick themselves back up after the destruction of the battle. Tsunade had developed a "Safe Zone" for those injured in the destruction, to rest and regain their strength. Patients being treated by both the Leaf's Medical Team and Orochimaru's Squadron as best as they can. Sakura and Shizune tend to both Sasuke and Naruto, who were severely injured and drained from their battle. Sasuke had just awakened from his sleep.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay Sasuke." He looks into Sakura's peaceful face.

"What happened?" he said weakly while he sat himself up.

"Sasuke, you have to lie back down, your injuries haven't fully healed yet and your body is still suffering from massive fatigue."

"I'm alright." He said in a monotonous tone. "What's going on?"

"Lady Tsunade made a safe zone for the injured people to get medical treatment. You collapsed on us after they dissapeared." Sasuke gazed at the palms of his hand. He looked over to see Naruto; lying unconscious. Sasuke glanced at the burns on Narutos' hands.

"Hows he doing?" Sasuke said.

"He's not in any life danger but he'll have to rest up as well. We've been treating him nonstop since he found him but he should be okay now." Sasuke turned back and rolled out of his bed. Sakura tried to push Sasuke back into his bed. Sasuke then pushed her aside as he stood on his two feet. He took three steps... and collapsed again. Sasuke was lifted up by Sakura and thrown back into his bed. "Sasuke! Please! You can't be too reckless either."

"But... I need t-"

"You need to REST! Isn't that more important than chasing down someone who almost beat you?"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura stopped. "As if I asked you to treat me up! You think that means ANYTHING!? I don't care what happens to you. I don't care about what happens to Naruto. I don't care what happens to this whole damn village! They've mocked the power of the Uchiha, and they will know fury." Sakura had her eyes wide open. Tears ran down her face and dropped to the soil. She finally understood that the Sasuke standing before her is not the same one from team 7. The Sasuke before her was the one who left the village and is on a path for vengenance.

"Fine. I understand." She turned while wiping the wet saddness from her eyes. She looked up to see Orochimaru walking over. She gazed on his evil presence as he approached to Sasuke. Sasuke stood up as his master appeared before him.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"You seem to be doing well considering your injuries."

"I'm fine. Nothing to it."

"No. You're still in need of resting. You've fought long so you need to rest up. Besides you'll be prepared for the next encounter."

"Yeah, with these new eyes of mines. I'll defeat that demon without hesitation" Tsunade had marched over to where everyone was standing.

"Alright. Whats the status update, Orochimaru?"

"Things seem to be okay but the phenomena is still growing exponentially. The next 'event' shouldn't occur within the next 48 hours."

"Good!" Tsunade said. "That gives us time to regain control of the situation. Hopefully our messengers will be back with news from other lands." Suddenly, one of Orochimaru's lab scientists had rushed over, screaming emergency. "Whats the issue?"

"There's a...a..."

"Speak fool! We have no time for games!"

"Sorry Orochimaru-sama. However there is a tear in 5 seperate places."

"Say WHAT!?" Tsunade said.

"They seem to have appeared near the other great nations."

"Finally..."

"Out of that annoying forest. I could have sworn a bug was crawling on me."

"HA HA! TENTEN's AFRAID OF BUGS!"

"SHUT UP LEE!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Anyways, we're almost there to the rock Village. How should we proceed Guy sensei?"

"We'll run...WITH THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH!"

"Huh?!"

"Alright Guy Sensei!"

After successfully exiting the forest, Guy's team proceeds towards the mountains leading to the Hidden Rock Village. They stop at the mountain after feeling a violent earthquake. As everyone panicked, Guy rushed to the top of the mountain to see what it was. The sky glows in a dark tainted color, exactly as the Leaf. Neji notices the edge of the clouds swirl pattern and follows after his sensei, along with Lee and Tenten.

"What is that?" said Tenten

"We're about to find out" said Guy. After climbing the final step, they see a ray of light starting to fade from a pile of smoke. Suddenly, two shadows start to form from within the smoke. The wind blows to reveal the two. One being a scrawny black haired male, with an eye patch, holding a giant crescent shaped blade. The other being tall with a cylinder shaped head and a mask over his face.

"Who are you? Are you from the Rock Village?"

"Rpck Village? Like we give a shit about that..." said the scrawny one.

"Thats enough, we demand who you are." The scrawny one gripped his sword and vanished. Everyone's eyes were wide as they tried to find him.

"Where could he b-" Guy was interrupted.

"Hey. Over here." Guy turned his head to see the invader behind him. Before he could react, the warrior threw his arm smashing Guy off the mountain. "Well that was no fun. Who else wants a taste of me?"

"Who are you and what do you want?!"

"We are both Espada's; the strongest Arrancars alive. I am Nnoitra Jiruga!"

_

"Man, this is such a waste of time... we could be finding Yusuke and Kurama right now. As much as I despise them both, they are important for our mission." Back at the temple, Hiei is walking outside back and forth, keeping guard. "Damnit Zero. Now you gotta recharge because you couldn't hold it togeth-" Hiei stopped. He hears rustling from the forest. "Its not polite to sneak up on others you know."

"It's not really sneaking up... if you knew that I was here."

"True." Hiei said as the intruder had came out of the forest. When the intruder had stepped out, Hiei's eyes were wide and remained speechless."

"No... You can't be..." The red robed man from before, who had silver hair and a long sword on his back had appeared before him. "You're...Dante...the Devil Hunter.."

"So you've heard of me?"

"Your name is taboo in the demon realm."

"Figures... I have made a name for myself over the decades. So I take it that you're a demon."

"Yeah. It would be an awesome opportunity to fight one of the most powerful demon hunters."

"Well then... lets Jam!"

A series of battles are about to unfold! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

[TO BE CONTINUED]


End file.
